Our Love Is The Stuff of Fairy Tales
by Nancy Twilight Heart
Summary: When Bella's mum dies, she stops believing in fairy tales. When her all girls school turns co-ed, she meets Edward & hope returns to her life. Edward is the one but he already has a girlfriend. Travel through Bella and Edwards romantic story with a twist!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters. I do however own the non twilight characters in this story.**

**Prologue**

At one stage in every girl's life, they wish for a typical fairytale life with a loving family, wonderful friends as well as their very own prince charming. In this day and age, the wish of a fairytale life is a dream and will stay like that. Nothing ever happens the way you want it to and life always seems unfair. When you feel like your life is finally going the right way, life decides to smack you in the face and bring you down to misery once again. I sat in my room looking into the mirror that once belonged to my mum. I closed my eyes and the scene of my mum's funeral came flooding back.

_ I watched my mother being carried out of the church by my uncles, the feeling of emptiness and sorrow got stronger in my heart. There was a burning hole inside of me that seemed impossible to heal. The sound of muffled tears from the crowd and the violins filled my head with memories of the short time we had together. Sixteen years of laughter, love and joy, gone forever. I felt my dad's warm and comforting arms around me as the coffin moved past us. We followed it to the front of the church where the black coffin containing my mother was put in the black funeral car. It was a beautiful blue day and the birds were singing. The soft wind blew against the back of my neck sending shivers up my back. I could no longer be as strong and tears finally started falling from my eyes as we bowed our heads for a moment silence. My breathing got harder and the tears were coming faster. The hand around my shoulder got tighter and then I was pulled into a warm hug. I rested my head on my dad's chest as the tears fell onto his black suit. The pain was unbearable, like someone was ripping me in half and then throwing me into a fire were I would be left to burn but not die. The pain of burning will be there forever as I have now lost one part of me._

I opened my eyes and was brought back to my messy, dark and silent room. I could hear the birds sing and chirp in the sky and as I continued to think about what I was going to do next, a small, brown sparrow came and sat on my window seal. I turned to look at the fearless bird that wasn't frightened of me. It started grooming his brown feathers and chirping as it did. Birds would have a much more simple life than us. Free from heartache, rumours and a stupid thing like love. Sure they have their kind of love but nothing as complicated and painful as ours. I moved my arm towards it trying to scare it away, but it didn't move. The stupid thing was still there singing and grooming itself as wasn't flying away. Sparrows were my mum favourite birds. She loved their colour and size and especially loved how they would always fly away when you would go near them because you always got to see how beautiful they were when they flew. This sparrow was a stubborn one. I decided to ignore it and went back to thinking about what I was going to do. My bags where sitting bed all packed and ready. My mum used to tell me that fairy tales exit and I believed her, until that cold and sad day. I, Bella Swan have officially stopped believing in fairy-tales. I took one final look in the mirror and then got up. The sparrow came in and sat on my luggage. I shook my head in annoyance as it decided to start singing once again but then it stopped. It stared at me, like it just stared like it was trying to get a message through.

"What?" I asked. I laughed at the thought that I was talking to a bird. I looked back at it with my hands on my hips. As I stared back at it, I somehow saw signs of my mum in it. It's stubbornness, the singing and not being scared of anything. The bird was silent and still and its coal black eyes were fixed on mine.

"Mum?" I asked. It let out a short but sweet chirp and then flew off out the window. I watched it fly away and then sighed. With my passport in hand, I collected my bags and walked to my dad's bedroom. I slipped a note explaining everything underneath his door and then silently walked out of the house. I knew I had to do this. I was following my heart and that's what everyone tells you to do right? Sure, I'm only seventeen but unfortunately, I know what true love is. I had to find him and tell him everything. Even if he didn't feel the same, he had to know it all and I had to do it in person. Like a morning sun, I felt the eyes of the sparrow followed me as I made my trip to the airport.


	2. The New Guy

_**Not Quite a Fairytale**_

I always wondered whether it was possible to go to the same place you go to everyday, yet be in a completely different environment. When we arrived at school, I felt like I was the new student. The school was bigger and different. There more people, another building and a bigger oval. '_Forks High, Home of the Spartans'_the sign read outside of the school.

"Bella Swan and Alice Cullen," Rosalie said to us as we got off the bus.

"Rosalie!" We both screamed as we ran up to her. When I grabbed her we started jumping up and down. It was normal thing we did, just to keep the bouncy energy alive. After countless moments of jumping up and down and screaming, we settled down and returned to our Not-happy-to-be-here state.  
"Rose darling," Alice said adopting an English accent. "I hate to break the moment but I was wondering where that handsome brother of yours is," Edward looked confused about everything Alice had just said. Maybe it was just the fact that we mentioned Jasper. Alice kept away the whole Jasper thing from Edward. She was so worried about Edward getting angry at her because he was so overprotective, according to Alice.

"You have a boyfriend?" Edward sounded stern and not impressed. "You're way too young!" I tilled my head to the side in confusion. Edward wasn't that much older than Alice and it was slightly weird that he was acting like her father. Emmett just started laughing and walked into the school. His laughter got louder and you could still hear him even when he was out of sight. A smile crept on everyone's face but Alice's.  
"What are you, my father?" asked Alice.

"How did you meet him?" asked Edward refusing to answer Alice's smart ass remark. "What's his name?" Even though he acted like a jerk, I still thought he was awesome.

"His name is Jasper!" Alice said trying hard to keep clam.

"Jasper is Rosalie's older brother," I said in a soft and calm voice, deciding to jump in a stand up for Alice. The expression on Edward's face changed when he heard me. The anger just faded from his face. "I met Jasper though Rosalie, Edward," Alice said and that was it. Edward didn't bother with the conversation and he looked like he didn't care anymore. He shot a gorgeous smile towards me that made my heart skip a beat. I took in a deep breath and then Alice turned to Rosalie once again.

"Where is Jasper anyway?" Alice said puzzled.

"Well I'm right behind you love," we both turned around to see Jasper standing by the tree behind Alice. A giant smile found Alice's face as she ran up to Jasper. You would think they haven't seen each other at all over the holidays.

"I have been waiting behind that tree waiting for the right moment to surprise you. I thought I was going to be waiting there forever," he said. Alice just smiled.  
"Sorry about that," said Edward walking over to Jasper. "I guess I over reacted. I'm Edward, hope I didn't give you the wrong impression," Edward held out his hand for Jasper to shake.  
"No, don't worry about it,"

"Okay, that's enough," Alice said pulling Jasper in for another kiss. Edward walked back over to me with that crooked smile still on his face.

"I'm going leave. Do you mind showing me around," Edward whispered into my ear. His voice made me shiver. How could I say no? I just nodded my head and started to lead the way. Rosalie decided to wait for the happy couple but I told her she could be waiting a while as we walked off. We had fifteen minutes until it was time to head off to class and I gave Edward a ten minute tour of the school. We kept on talking all the way though the tour. I thought he would have enough of my voice already but he really didn't seem to mind at all. At the end of the tour we went to the attendance office and picked up our timetables. We compared them and realised we had most lesson together.

"I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you," Edward said laughing. I smiled back. He didn't know how happy this actually made me. The bell and went and we were off to our first class together. Alice was in chemistry with us. We sat together on a round table in the front area of the class room. As the teacher walked in he started introducing him self and explaining what we would be learning in chemistry. His name was Mr Milan and he looked quite scary. I didn't pay any attention to what Mr Milan was telling us, I just cared about the guy sitting next to me. Edward wasn't paying attention either. We both started smiling and then looked at Alice. She was having her own little conversation with the Jessica.

"I know all this already," Edward whispered

"I know. I swear we learnt all this in grade 6," We were then stopped by Mr Moylan who gave us one of the most terrifying glares I have ever received. The day went on as normal. It's still extremely weird to me seeing the guy running down the corridor, kicking the ball inside and being so loud. The list of new rules included things like no kissing or touching at school or an afternoon detention would be given. At lunch Rosalie, Alice and I sat under the same tree we sat under last year. Jasper joined us and Edward and Emmett were down by science labs, sitting on the benches.

"What the hell are you guys sitting down there," I shouted from the tree. Heads turned in my direction and I heard Alice laughing behind me.  
"What? I'm just being friendly," I said to her

"Yeah, friendly to my brothers," she laughed. Edward and Emmett joined us and sat next to Jasper. Rosalie was sitting next to me and Alice was pulled into Jasper's lap. Everyone was talking except for me. I was kind of listening and thinking about Edward. Alice was very suspicious and I knew that I would have to tell Rosalie and Alice soon before they both realised.

"Alice, can I steal you away from the love of your life for two minutes please? You too Rosalie, I really need to show you something" I hinted to them. Rosalie was up and by my side but it didn't look like it was working for Alice. She was sitting on Jasper's lap with his arms around her waist. I swear if this guy was going to break our friendship, I would kick him so hard up the butt he won't be able to walk for a year! Alice got up and started following me to my locker.

"Don't take too long my little pixie," Jasper called after her. Yuck, pet names. Seriously! Alice stopped walking and started mouthing something to Jasper. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her so hard it made her arm make a cracking noise.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted as I pulled her down to the southern courtyard. Rosalie followed along.

"I really need to talk to you two,"

"About?" Alice asked. I didn't answer until we were in the courtyard.

"You have to promise to keep this between us please!"

"Bella, you know I will never tell anyone anything," Rosalie said

"Same here, now spill," Alice said punching my lightly in the arm. I didn't know how to say it.

"Um…do you like… believe in... like… um-,"

"Bella," Alice urged. I decided to just say it like I am thinking it in my mind.

"I like Edward and I don't know why. I just think I really like him, which is quite weird considering I only just met him but he is nice and that smile of his, its just beautiful. It makes me want to faint. Is it love at first sight? I really don't know what the hell is making me crazy about Edward but I just am crazy about him!" It felt so good to get that off my chest. Alice was quite. I could see a smile starting to come alive on her face. I swear Rosalie was about to faint. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Bella, don't worry honey, your not going crazy! Of course I believe in love at first sight. How do you think that Jasper and I got together? Do you think that if it wasn't love at first sight, I would be going out with my best friend's brother?"

We all started laughing. It went better than I expected. I thought Alice was going to bite my head off because he was her brother. Of course, I would be calling her a hypocrite and that's when all the fighting would start, Rosalie would be stuck in the middle and I really don't think that Edward is worth losing our friendship.

"Do you think I should tell him?" Alice was silent.

"Shit yeah!" Rosalie replied. I smiled.

"Bella, I don't think you should tell him anything," Alice said with a drop in her voice tone.

"You're right, it would be way too soon and freaky. I mean we just met,"

"Bella, it's not that,"

"What's up Alice?"

"Edward has a………Edward has a girlfriend. He met her in Alaska and then she left to come back a year ago. When Edward came back they met up and I guess you could say they picked up where they left off. Her name's Tanya. I'm so sorry Bella," Alice said giving me a hugged. Rosalie gave me one too. I must admit I was shocked but happy that there was no chance for me to be with him. At least I wouldn't have to go crazy over him and no one ever had to know about this extremely embarrassing thing.

"Alice, you shouldn't be sorry, I swear I'm fine. It's actually a good thing. Trust me,"

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked.

"Positive," I said in a cheery voice.

"C'mon, lunch is nearly over and Jasper is going to kill us if your not back soon," Rosalie said to Alice. I laughed

"Don't worry; he's actually not as scary as he looks,"

"Alice, I'm sorry to break it to you but Jasper isn't really that scary," I said.

I was okay with Edward having a girlfriend. I was, I think.


	3. Not quite a fairy tale

_**Another Day**_

It's been three days since Alice 'spilt the gossip' and she's is still apologizing about Edward and Tanya. She kept on telling me that fairy tales always have happy endings but I just rolled my eyes and ignored her. My life wasn't a fairy tale. I was never one for fairy tales, its load of rubbish if you ask me. She can't expect me to think that I will get with Edward soon because that's the way I want my fairytale to end. There is a big difference between fairy tales and reality and my reality says that Edward has a girlfriend and that's that. I sat on the back seat of the bus waiting for Alice, Edward and Emmett to get on. Alice sat next to me and Emmett and Edward sat down the front.

"I don't bite" I said to them. It was my way of inviting them to sit down the back, although I wasn't sure they would get what I was trying to say.

"Are you sure? You look kind of scary to me," Emmett teased. He and Edward got their bags and moved up the back. We were giggling as they struggled to move up the bus as it was moving. Edward threw his bag onto the seat making a loud thud noise. We all looked at him and then he started laughing. His laugh took my breath away. I was determined to let him go but it was harder than I thought. There was something about him, and i didn't know exactly what that was but something about him made my life bright. It made me forget about her death, it made me happy and has made me escape the darkness.

"So how are you settling into a girl's school," I said to them.

"Technically it's not a girl's school anymore," Edward replied

"It was three months ago," Alice said. She moved close the Emmett and started talking leaving Edward and me together.

"Alice told me about Tanya. I hope you don't mind me knowing," I said to him.

"Alice tells everyone everything, I have gotten used to it," Edward sighed.

"She's a very lucky girl," Edward turned and looked at me but I didn't want to face the awkwardness that was to come. I turned my head and face out the window and Edward was silent.

"Yeah well, I'm lucky to have her. I don't think I was her first choice," he laughed. I smiled back but did not answer. I soon changed the subject and Edward and I kept on talking throughout the bus trip. I kept on 'interviewing' him and he seemed like he didn't mind. Rosalie and Jasper were waiting for us at the front doors when we got off the bus.

"You really need to convince dad to let you drive, you could car pool with Emmett, Alice and Edward," Rosalie said to me with a smile on her face. I knew that Alice preferred to catch the bus then drive to school but I never ask Emmett or Edward. I know it's a weird thing to ask about but really it was out of curiosity.

"Why don't you two drive to school?" I asked. They both looked at me and then turned their heads and looked at Alice cuddling up to Jasper.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah," Edward said.

"Oh, catch the bus big brothers, I need someone to look out for me," Emmett said adopting an _Alice Voice._

"What?"

"She wants us to catch the bus so she can annoy us. The whole brother thing is her excuse," Edward said.

"Oh, right," Edward, Alice, Rosalie and I had our lockers in the same area. Emmett and Jasper were up the hall.

"Crap, I have religion first," I said.

"What the hell?" Emmett asked. "I didn't know this was a Christian school,"

"It's not," I replied. "It's more like an elective offered for Christian students. My dad made me do it but I guess its okay. I mean it's only once a week," Emmett looked entirely confused.

"I'm doing it as well big brother," Edward said to Emmett "Mum told you about it and she wanted you to do it. Are you that dumb that you can't remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember. It's the program that I really didn't want to do because I'm not going to become a priest when I'm older," Emmett chuckled.

"There is no way I'm becoming a nun, it's just-"

"A good thing to study," Edward cut me off. Emmett laughed and slammed his locker. Edward and I just looked at each other. We made our way to religion with the whole nun and priest remarks still coming from Emmett. Our teacher Mrs Brush was sitting at her desk at the front of the class while everyone settled themselves in. She stood up reviling that she was around 5.3, well into her thirties and was a bit on the chubby side. She had short brown hair and dark eyes. Edward got us seats at the front of the classroom. I sat down next to him and within seconds, Mrs Brush started talking.  
"Good morning girls," she said. We were silent. "Ha I forgot, we have gents in the classroom now," she laughed to herself and made her way to the board.

"Was she trying to be funny?" I whispered.

"I hope not otherwise we are in for a long year," Edward replied.

"Right, this term, we will be focusing on the different religions of the world. Who can tell me some of the major religions in this world?" Edward put his hand up straight away. I just looked at him. _Okay, show him that you are smart. Christianity is one of the major religions in the world. There you go, put your hand up._ I put my hand up as well. I started to think that everyone would be considering me and Edward as nerds; sitting at the front and first to put our hands up. I laughed to myself.

"Yes, sorry I don't know your name. These things happen when new students move to this school," Ms Brush said.

"It's Edward Cullen and my answer is Sikhism," he said. _Wow, I don't even know what that is._

"Aaah, we smart have a smart cookie in our class," she said. _Right, I've had enough._I put my hand down and then just sat there. Ms Brush looked at me but I looked out the window instead.

"And your name? I don't remember you in any of my classes last year," Mrs Brush said glaring at me.

"Bella Swan,"

"You had an answer I see, what is it?" she asked.

"Christianity was my answer," _what was her problem?_

"Christianity is definitely a major religion-" Mrs Brush turned around and walked over to the board and started talking about Christianity. Edward nudged me, I turned and looked at him then we started laughing. Mrs Brush turned around and glared at us.

"We are not off to a good start Mr Cullen and Miss Swan," she said. The whole class was silent for while. It was so awkward. I really wasn't going to enjoy Religion. The bell went and we were the first ones out the door. It was a good thing we didn't have Religion until next week. We bumped into Emmett and Jasper in the hall. They were both seniors. Rosalie came from drama.

"Why on earth do I only have two classes with you guys?" Rosalie asked. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"It's okay darling, we still love you,"

"Ha! How was _Religion?,_" Jasper said laughing.

"The most retarded lesson ever," Edward replied.

"What? I thought you were religious. What was all the crap you gave me in the morning about how good it is to study religion," Emmett said coming closer to Edward.

"Yeah I am religion, I just don't like Mrs Brush,"

"Oh okay then," The bell rang and we were already late for class. We parted and ran to English. Our teacher Ms Gunn was old and I swear she was going deaf. She kept on talking about who knows what and everyone else was talking on top of her.

"This is so gay," Rosalie said. I was startled by her voice because I was actually trying to pay attention. English was my best subject. I turned to look at her when a paper plane from behind hit me in the head.

"Oops, sorry!" said someone from behind. I turned to look at him. He was slim, had blond hair and his books read Mike Newton.

"Apology not accepted. You should be listening to the teacher not throwing planes. Where was that going to anyway?' I asked. James just looked at me.

"Ms Gunn's head," he said quietly. I realised the whole class was silent, yet Ms Gunn was still talking.

"You are trying to get in her bad books on the first lesson?"

"Making paper planes is fun," Mike replied. Edward was laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry; I thought this was high school not kindergarten," I replied and turned around. Edward and Rosalie started laughing so hard that Edward fell off his chair and Rosalie hit her head on the desk.

"Excuse me? What is the matter?" Ms Gunn asked.

"Sorry Ms Gunn. Please continue," Rosalie said and Ms Gunn continued. Edward got up and sat on the chair. His hair was all messed up. He tried to fix it but Rosalie ended up fixing it for him. I was last out of the classroom. Edward and Rosalie were going to meet me outside as I had to talk to Ms Gunn about today's lecture, which I missed. Mike was still outside the classroom when I came out.

"Hey, I was just wondering; did it hurt?"

"What?" I asked. I started walking towards my locker with Mike trying to keep up with me.

"You know, when you fell from heaven because with a face like that you must be an angel,"

"Bye Mike," I said as I walked away. That boy made me sick. I walked over to my locker and Edward was waiting for me. He was listening to his IPod and tapping his fingers on his locker to the beat. I opened my locker, threw my books in and closed my door. I got a huge fright when I saw Emmett hiding behind the door. Edward was laughing again and then I started laughing.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just felt like scaring the crap out of you!" Emmett said tickling me and then walking away. I shook my head. It was nice having a friend like that.

"Yeah I know, I could kill him too," Edward said. I stared at him.

"True he has a weird mind but he's not the type of person you would kill," I said. Edward just laughed.


	4. Another Day

_**Another Day**_

It's been three days since Alice 'spilt the gossip' and she's is still apologising about Edward and Tanya. She kept on telling me that fairy tales always have happy endings but I just rolled my eyes and ignored her. My life wasn't a fairy tale. I was never one for fairy tales, its load of rubbish if you ask me. She can't expect me to think that I will get with Edward soon because that's the way I want my fairytale to end. There is a big difference between fairy tales and reality and my reality says that Edward has a girlfriend and that's that. I sat on the back seat of the bus waiting for Alice, Edward and Emmett to get on. Alice sat next to me and Emmett and Edward sat down the front.

"I don't bite" I said to them. It was my way of inviting them to sit down the back, although I wasn't sure they would get what I was trying to say.

"Are you sure? You look kind of scary to me," Emmett teased. He and Edward got their bags and moved up the back. We were giggling as they struggled to move up the bus as it was moving. Edward threw his bag onto the seat making a loud thud noise. We all looked at him and then he started laughing. His laugh took my breath away. I was determined to let him go but it was harder than I thought. There was something about him, and i didn't know exactly what that was but something about him made my life bright. It made me forget about her death, it made me happy and has made me escape the darkness.

"So how are you settling into a girl's school," I said to them.

"Technically it's not a girl's school anymore," Edward replied

"It was three months ago," Alice said. She moved close the Emmett and started talking leaving Edward and me together.

"Alice told me about Tanya. I hope you don't mind me knowing," I said to him.

"Alice tells everyone everything, I have gotten used to it," Edward sighed.

"She's a very lucky girl," Edward turned and looked at me but I didn't want to face the awkwardness that was to come. I turned my head and face out the window and Edward was silent.

"Yeah well, I'm lucky to have her. I don't think I was her first choice," he laughed. I smiled back but did not answer. I soon changed the subject and Edward and I kept on talking throughout the bus trip. I kept on 'interviewing' him and he seemed like he didn't mind. Rosalie and Jasper were waiting for us at the front doors when we got off the bus.

"You really need to convince dad to let you drive, you could car pool with Emmett, Alice and Edward," Rosalie said to me with a smile on her face. I knew that Alice preferred to catch the bus then drive to school but I never ask Emmett or Edward. I know it's a weird thing to ask about but really it was out of curiosity.

"Why don't you two drive to school?" I asked. They both looked at me and then turned their heads and looked at Alice cuddling up to Jasper.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah," Edward said.

"Oh, catch the bus big brothers, I need someone to look out for me," Emmett said adopting an _Alice Voice._

"What?"

"She wants us to catch the bus so she can annoy us. The whole brother thing is her excuse," Edward said.

"Oh, right," Edward, Alice, Rosalie and I had our lockers in the same area. Emmett and Jasper were up the hall.

"Crap, I have religion first," I said.

"What the hell?" Emmett asked. "I didn't know this was a Christian school,"

"It's not," I replied. "It's more like an elective offered for Christian students. My dad made me do it but I guess its okay. I mean it's only once a week," Emmett looked entirely confused.

"I'm doing it as well big brother," Edward said to Emmett "Mum told you about it and she wanted you to do it. Are you that dumb that you can't remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember. It's the program that I really didn't want to do because I'm not going to become a priest when I'm older," Emmett chuckled.

"There is no way I'm becoming a nun, it's just-"

"A good thing to study," Edward cut me off. Emmett laughed and slammed his locker. Edward and I just looked at each other. We made our way to religion with the whole nun and priest remarks still coming from Emmett. Our teacher Mrs Brush was sitting at her desk at the front of the class while everyone settled themselves in. She stood up reviling that she was around 5.3, well into her thirties and was a bit on the chubby side. She had short brown hair and dark eyes. Edward got us seats at the front of the classroom. I sat down next to him and within seconds, Mrs Brush started talking.  
"Good morning girls," she said. We were silent. "Ha I forgot, we have gents in the classroom now," she laughed to herself and made her way to the board.

"Was she trying to be funny?" I whispered.

"I hope not otherwise we are in for a long year," Edward replied.

"Right, this term, we will be focusing on the different religions of the world. Who can tell me some of the major religions in this world?" Edward put his hand up straight away. I just looked at him. _Okay, show him that you are smart. Christianity is one of the major religions in the world. There you go, put your hand up._ I put my hand up as well. I started to think that everyone would be considering me and Edward as nerds; sitting at the front and first to put our hands up. I laughed to myself.

"Yes, sorry I don't know your name. These things happen when new students move to this school," Ms Brush said.

"It's Edward Cullen and my answer is Sikhism," he said. _Wow, I don't even know what that is._

"Aaah, we smart have a smart cookie in our class," she said. _Right, I've had enough. _I put my hand down and then just sat there. Ms Brush looked at me but I looked out the window instead.

"And your name? I don't remember you in any of my classes last year," Mrs Brush said glaring at me.

"Bella Swan,"

"You had an answer I see, what is it?" she asked.

"Christianity was my answer," _what was her problem?_

"Christianity is definitely a major religion-" Mrs Brush turned around and walked over to the board and started talking about Christianity. Edward nudged me, I turned and looked at him then we started laughing. Mrs Brush turned around and glared at us.

"We are not off to a good start Mr Cullen and Miss Swan," she said. The whole class was silent for while. It was so awkward. I really wasn't going to enjoy Religion. The bell went and we were the first ones out the door. It was a good thing we didn't have Religion until next week. We bumped into Emmett and Jasper in the hall. They were both seniors. Rosalie came from drama.

"Why on earth do I only have two classes with you guys?" Rosalie asked. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"It's okay darling, we still love you,"

"Ha! How was _Religion?,_" Jasper said laughing.

"The most retarded lesson ever," Edward replied.

"What? I thought you were religious. What was all the crap you gave me in the morning about how good it is to study religion," Emmett said coming closer to Edward.

"Yeah I am religion, I just don't like Mrs Brush,"

"Oh okay then," The bell rang and we were already late for class. We parted and ran to English. Our teacher Ms Gunn was old and I swear she was going deaf. She kept on talking about who knows what and everyone else was talking on top of her.

"This is so gay," Rosalie said. I was startled by her voice because I was actually trying to pay attention. English was my best subject. I turned to look at her when a paper plane from behind hit me in the head.

"Oops, sorry!" said someone from behind. I turned to look at him. He was slim, had blond hair and his books read Mike Newton.

"Apology not accepted. You should be listening to the teacher not throwing planes. Where was that going to anyway?' I asked. James just looked at me.

"Ms Gunn's head," he said quietly. I realised the whole class was silent, yet Ms Gunn was still talking.

"You are trying to get in her bad books on the first lesson?"

"Making paper planes is fun," Mike replied. Edward was laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry; I thought this was high school not kindergarten," I replied and turned around. Edward and Rosalie started laughing so hard that Edward fell off his chair and Rosalie hit her head on the desk.

"Excuse me? What is the matter?" Ms Gunn asked.

"Sorry Ms Gunn. Please continue," Rosalie said and Ms Gunn continued. Edward got up and sat on the chair. His hair was all messed up. He tried to fix it but Rosalie ended up fixing it for him. I was last out of the classroom. Edward and Rosalie were going to meet me outside as I had to talk to Ms Gunn about today's lecture, which I missed. Mike was still outside the classroom when I came out.

"Hey, I was just wondering; did it hurt?"

"What?" I asked. I started walking towards my locker with Mike trying to keep up with me.

"You know, when you fell from heaven because with a face like that you must be an angel,"

"Bye Mike," I said as I walked away. That boy made me sick. I walked over to my locker and Edward was waiting for me. He was listening to his IPod and tapping his fingers on his locker to the beat. I opened my locker, threw my books in and closed my door. I got a huge fright when I saw Emmett hiding behind the door. Edward was laughing again and then I started laughing.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just felt like scaring the crap out of you!" Emmett said tickling me and then walking away. I shook my head. It was nice having a friend like that.

"Yeah I know, I could kill him too," Edward said. I stared at him.

"True he has a weird mind but he's not the type of person you would kill," I said. Edward just laughed.


	5. A Typical Alice Sleepover

_**Typical Alice Sleepover**_

"What are you tomorrow?" Alice asked over the phone. It was Thursday afternoon and Alice and I were on the phone talking for about an hour now.

"Nothing, I have a completely free weekend. What do you have in mind?"

"Well my parents are out so I was wondering whether you and Rosalie would like to come around for a sleepover,"

"What about your brothers?" I said. I was lying on my bed playing with the tussles on my blanket.

"They are going so some random car show down the coast. C'mon, it will be fun, we can do all girlie stuff, talk about boys,"

"You have a boyfriend," I reminded her.

"Well let's just pretend I'm single for the night," I didn't bother trying to find out what Alice was up to.

"Alright, I'll come,"

"Great! So tomorrow after school, my place and then Edward and can drop you off or something. Oh, by the way, Edwards driving tomorrow because the guys need the car for the car show so we'll pick you up tomorrow at like seven. Okay?"

"Yeah," I said.

"See you," Dad was down stairs sleeping on the couch and the T.V was turned to the baseball. It wasn't like him to sleep through a baseball game.

"Dad," I nudged him. He moved to his side and then continued snoring. I decided to leave him and tell him when he woke. When Alice called it was eight o'clock now it was nine so I started to get ready for bed. I could hear Dad snoring from my room and my door was closed. I felt so tired; I crashed on my bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke to find myself still in yesterday's clothes and just lying on my back on top of my blanket. My legs were hanging off the bed and my left arm was underneath my back. As weird as this position was, I actually felt very comfortable and didn't want to get up. I lay there so another ten minutes and then forced myself to get up. I heard Dad walking out the door and sprinted down the stairs to catch him before he left. Dad was a cop. He leaves early everyday.

"Dad, wait up!" I said. He froze outside the door and turned around.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He looked worried.

"Nothing dad, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Alice's house for a sleepover today. Carlisle and Esme are out and Emmett and Edward are going to some car show so Alice would have been left alone. Is that okay?"

"Do I have to pick you up or something tomorrow? I'm going fishing," Dad asked.

"Alice said that Edward could drop me back off tomorrow. I say it's probably going to be around five or something,"

"Alright, yeah that's fine. I got to go,"

"Love you,"

"Love you too," he turned around and walked to the cruiser. He didn't sound like he was okay with it but its good that he is finally becoming less controlling and paranoid but then again, I was going to Alice's house and dad knew Carlisle and Esme very well. I packed plain purple t-shirt, a pair of denim skinny jeans and my black converse shoes. I put my blue night gown in my school bag along with my toiletries. I saw Edward pulling up in his silver Volvo. Edward and Emmett were sitting in the front and I hopped into the back with Alice.

"How are you going Bella?" Edward asked.

"Good, I'm excited," Edward laughed

"Yeah, so am I. There are going to be some mad ass cars at the show," Emmett replied.

The day went pretty quick. Alice wouldn't shut up about all the things that we would do at her place. Rosalie was also excited about the sleepover as well. It was nice to have a best friend night; just us and no parents. Alice was pretending to be single as well so that should be good. We didn't really see much of Emmett, Edward and Jason. It was like our group split, girls with the girls and guy with the guys. When the day finished, Edward drove the three of us back to Alice's house and then they were off to their car show. Alice's house was massive. It had two stories and was hidden in the middle of a lovely forest. You could hear the birds chirping, the waterfall crashing onto the rocks and you wouldn't have to go far to find a romantic area. Even though I have been here so many times before, it was still breath taking. Carlisle and Esme were already long gone and the house was empty. We carried our bags up the stairs to Alice's bedroom. She must have been up all night decorating it for the night. Her huge room was covered in purple and pink pillows, in the corner of her bedroom was the flat screen decorated with pink ribbon, her queen size bed was at the back of her room covered in movies and CD's and there were three mattresses with pink and purple covers in the centre of her room.

"Wow," Rosalie said clearly not believing her eyes. Alice started jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Isn't it wonderful? We are going to have the best night of our lives!" Alice said still incredibly happy. I just sat there staring at it completely gob smacked.

"Alice you are the only person in the world that would make such a big fuss about a sleepover," I said. Rosalie run up to one of the mattresses and jumped onto it.

"This is so cool!" she screamed. Alice ran up to her and fell on the mattress and then I joined them. We got changed into our pyjamas and then ordered pizza.

"Okay, so what pizzas do you want? Should I just order a Meatlovers, Supreme and Hawaiian?" Alice asked.

"Yeah that's fine with me," I replied.

"Yeah," Rosalie answered. Alice grabbed the phone and dialled Pizza Hut. She walked out of the room and ordered.

"Oh My God, isn't this so fun?"

"Yes Rosalie, ordering pizza. Very fun,' I giggled. We started laughing when Alice came back into the room.

"Okay so I got the three pizzas, garlic bread, coke and lemonade," I reached into my bag, got my wallet and gave Alice a twenty dollar note. She refused.

"Are you mad? I invited you here, you're not going to pay for anything," she said. I made a face and she mad one back. Alice went over and turned on the flat screen. She put on _'The sisterhood of the travelling pants'_which I have seen about thirty times before. We did all the usual things that girls do at sleepovers like painting nails, makeup and gossiping about everything. We devoured the pizza and garlic bread and then couldn't move.

"Okay, now because I am single," Alice said winking. "We are going to make _The Perfect Boyfriend List" _we all laughed. Alice gave each a paper and a pen.

"Okay Bella, what is one of the things that your perfect boyfriend should have?" Rosalie asked. I sat there thinking for a while. I didn't know what to say. I never really thought about that stuff.

"What about appearance?" Alice said knowing that I wasn't sure about what to say.

"Dark hair and light eyes are the best if you ask me; Green or Blue eyes," I replied.

"Hot!" Alice replied. We scribbled that down onto our paper.

"Tall," Rosalie said.

"He has got to have abs and muscular arms," Alice screamed.

"What about the romantic side to him?" I asked.

"He has to be a musician-piano, singer; he has got to write music!"

"Plays guitar as well but no rock star image," I added.

"He has got to be crazy, have a great personality, be smart, handsome and must be able to have fun," Alice said. We scribbled it all down. The list was very long by the time we we're done. I looked at it. I wondered whether it was actually possible for someone to be that perfect._ Well there you have it Bella, a fairy tale boyfriend _I thought.

After watching five movies and laughing our heads off, we all crashed on the mattresses. I was lying on Rosalie's legs and Alice was on mine.

As I was dreaming about the nights events, I got and image in my head of the perfect man. I didn't recognize the face at first but then, as the image got closer, Edward was standing there. His green eyes sparkling and dark hair perfect; tall and perfectly built. He was standing in the middle of no where with that gorgeous smile on his face.

I heard someone in the kitchen when I woke. Then I heard that irresistible laugh of Edwards. Alice and Rosalie where already up packing.

"I have a hang over," Alice said.

"What? We didn't have any alcohol last night!" Rosalie said.

"Um… I kind of got drunk of coke, lemonade and lollies," I got up and packed all my stuff. I pick up my bag and walked down to the kitchen. Emmett was watching TV and Edward was cooking breakfast. _The perfect man cooks._

"Good morning Bella," He said. "I've made you girls bacon omelet,"

"Never had bacon omelet before but I'm sure it tastes great. Thanks,"

"No problem," He passed me a plate with breakfast.

"Did you girls have fun?"

"All I can say is Alice knows how to throw a sleepover,"

"She makes a big fuss for everything," Alice and Rosalie came down stairs. We ate our breakfast and then Edward drove me home. It was just us two in the car and I actually felt really uncomfortable. I really liked Edward and he was taken. _How do you love a taken man? I guess it's quite easy but I don't know what to do. Should I tell him? Or maybe I should break Tanya and Edward up. No way! Don't! Bella this is just plain stupid. You can't do that just because you want him for yourself! _I was confused by my thoughts and unable to think properly.

"You okay?" Edward asked me. He could tell something was on my mind.

"Yeah fine, I was just… checking if I had everything,"

"Are you sure? You look like you have something on your mind," he asked concerned. My eyes started to water and a small tear fell from my eye. I wiped it away hoping that I would have to explain it. I could feel Edward's eyes on me. I just looked outside the window.

"You know Bella, if you want to talk, ill listen,"

"I'm fine, honestly," Edward didn't answer. He sighed and tuned to focused on the road.

_I love you, _I thought.


	6. All This Love

All This Love

_So Edward has a girlfriend. Great, so why am I thinking about this again, I thought I got over this. Great and I just realized that I'm talking to myself. Bella! Pull yourself together! _I tried not to think about the day I found out about Tanya, but I just couldn't. When I was told about Tanya, I felt relieved that I wouldn't have worry about all this stuff but I think my heart broke just a tiny bit. Well, enough for me to be talking to myself. Lovely! At the sleepover, I realised that I loved Edward. It was no longer a crush and I was very wrong when I thought it couldn't grow any bigger. Week three back at school and we are starting to get our assignments. As Edward and I have most classes together we decided that we would be study partners for the assignments that we got given. As Alice walked into history I jumped at her and pushed her outside of the classroom.

"Alice!"

"Bella?" she replied.

"I need your advice," Alice nodded and waited. "I don't know what to do to get Edward off my mind," Alice looked at me puzzled.

"I thought you were over him,"

"Yes, so did I," I said. I now had I weird feeling in my stomach. I felt like throwing up.

"I knew it!" Alice screamed. She looked happy. "I have one thing to tell you, get you butt back into the saddle,"

"What?"

"It's a phrase meaning get our lazy ass back out there again. Go to the movies with someone! I'll come as well. Wait!" Crap, Alice just had an idea. "I'll set you up on a date. It would make you forget all about that little crush on Edward. It is perfect!" Alice started happy dancing when Mr Higginbotham came behind us. So now I couldn't stop thinking about Alice's date plan. I looked at Alice; she had a huge smile on that little pixie face of hers. I knew that this would end badly. After a thirty minute lecture on William Dampier we were told to go a do research on a convict that went to Australia on the first fleet. Alice was on the computer next to me but not doing her research. Instead she was on her e-mail account sending an e-mail to Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Tanya, Rosalie, Jessica and me.

"Bella, don't look at my e-mails!" Alice said to me.

"You should be doing your work, not organising my date,"

"Whatever, just turn around," Five minutes later and I received the e-mail from Alice.

_To all, _

Ok, so I decided that we are all going Rock Climbing! We all would like to meet Tanya (Hello Hon) and we are in need of a fun day to escape all these assignments and crap. Anyway, so it's in Port Angeles and I have booked us in for 2.30 to 5.30, Saturday this weekend.

_I would like all of you to attend because it's a partner thing so we have got to have even numbers! _

_Love you all!_

_-x-Alice-x-_

_P.S I love you Jasper!_

I read the e-mail and sat thinking about what she was planning. How did rock climbing have anything to do with the whole blind date thing? I looked at who the e-mail was sent to and then I got it. The words, 'partner activity' where ringing around in my head. Alice with Jasper, Tanya an Edward, there is no way I will be going with Jessica so she will be partnered up with Rosalie so that leaves with Emmett. She set me up with Emmett? My face went red. I couldn't believe it. She set me up with her brother and did she even think about how awkward it would be that he is also Edward's brother. Then what about meeting Tanya?

"Rock climbing, how on earth did you get that idea?"

"It's a partner activity!"

"Let me guess, Emmett is my partner," Alice just giggled "You set me up with your brother."

"Don't worry Bella, it will work. Trust me,"

"What about Jessica. You know how much I despise her,"

"Hey, Rosalie needs a partner," I rolled my eyes and walked over to my desk. I started packing up when I heard Edward's lovely voice next to me.

"Rock Climbing?" he asked

"Yes I know. Alice is trying to set me up with Emmett," Edward didn't answer straight away. He started to pack up his stuff, waiting for the bell to ring. "I know," I said breaking the silence.

"And how may I ask did Alice come up with setting you up with Emmett?" I really wanted to tell him. Maybe if he knew how I felt, he would change his mind about Tanya. _Shut up brain!_

"She thinks I need a boyfriend because she has one,"

"Yeah, that sounds like her, Alice will be Alice," he said to me.

"So are you coming round on Friday? My Dad is out fishing so I don't think he will mind, although he may not believe that you are just a friend," _Bella that was uncalled for!_

"Of course, We have a lot of stuff to do it's not funny,"

"I know right," We were silent for a while. I didn't really know what was happening, Edward just looked into my eyes and I was just looking into his. I forgot to breathe and I swear my heart missed a beat. I felt like we were the only ones in the class and I closed my eyes. I felt Edward's breath getting closer, his lips closer to mine. The bell went and I opened my eyes. Edward was only inches from my face. I looked at him puzzled and so embarrassed. He backed away and picked up his stuff from the desk.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" he said to me.

"Yeah," I replied as he walked away. Alice came up behind me.

"What was that?" she asked

"I have no idea," As the day went on, Alice received conformation from everyone but Rosalie and Jess. Jessica apparently doesn't want to hang out with losers and Rosalie wasn't feeling all that well. I was so glad Jess wasn't coming. Jasper was so excited that Rock Climbing was a partner activity; obviously he was looking forward to holding his girlfriend up in the air while she climbed up rocks. I was the first under the tree, then Jasper and Rosalie came out, Alice skipped out of the library and Edward and Emmett were laughing together as they walked out of the science lab into the courtyard. I must admit, Emmett was good looking. I mean tall, dark hair, blue eyes not to mention those huge muscles on his arm. He could easily pick me up (that could come in handy) Maybe I should go with Emmett, I would probably keep my mind off Edward and I may even end up liking him. I congratulated myself on being so positive but it would have been so much easier if Edward didn't almost kiss me. Emmett went to the Cafeteria; Edward sat down beside me and took out his iPod.

"Want to listen?" He said holding out a headphone.

"Thanks," I said taking one. He was listening to a beautiful piece of piano music I have ever heard. It was so romantic and peaceful. He avoided looking at me that much.

"Sorry, ill change it,"

"No, please don't. I like it. What song is this?"

"Its my most recent compositions, it's called the _In her eyes," _everyone else came and sat down around us.

"It's so beautiful. I thought it was a romantic song," I knew it was crazy but the song made me tear. It was just everything that was happening now. Almost kissing the guy that I was madly in love with and the whole date with Emmett was just too much.

"Bella, are you crying?" Emmett asked.

"No Emmett, I got something in my eye,"

"Sure thing," I just ignored him.

"If you don't mind me asking, who or what inspired this song?" I asked Edward. He hesitated for a while. I was almost certain that he would say Tanya but he didn't.

"It came to me in a dream, I think it was because I watched _P.S I love you _with Alice that night," We all started laughing. I saw Edward go right red regretting he said that and Alice laughing so hard she hit her head on Jaspers face. That only made us all laugh harder and to top it all off, Rosalie had a cold and her laugh sounded like a donkey, which made us laugh so hard we started crying.

"Oh Emmett, are you crying?" I said.

"I got something in my eye Bella!"

"Sure thing," We all laughed. This made me think, I have this wonderful friendship with Edward, and do I really want to risk it, and what about Emmett? Maybe I really shouldn't get involve with my friends.

"We are the most awesome best friends in this whole school," Edward stated.

"That is why everyone is always looking, because they're jealous," Emmett added. We all started laughing again. Edward was looking at me and I turned to look at him while still laughing. He smiled at me and gave me a friendly hug which made me feel so warm inside. I wondered whether anyone would find Edward giving me a hug suspicious but they all thought it was a friend hug which is probably what he hoped it to be, but I felt that, that one hug contained love. But why did it contain love when his heart was already held by Tanya?


	7. Suddenly

_Suddenly_

The day finally came; rock climbing. I wasn't that worried about it anymore as I knew that my friendship with Emmett and Edward was too great to risk it over something very stupid, like a boyfriend. I woke up early that day from the feeling of excitement. I actually realised that I was actually pretty excited about the Rock Climbing day that Alice had planed. I hadn't been Rock Climbing before nor have I been anyway with more than two people before.

Dad was downstairs making breakfast which was a first. It smelt like bacon and eggs with toast or something along those lines. I walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Morning kid,"

"Dad, what are you doing?" I asked. Dad couldn't cook to save his life.

"What does it look like?" he replied

"But wha-"

"Kid, you cook my meals every day, I thought it was time to return the favour," Dad said as he put a plate with two rashes of bacon and a fried egg in front of me. I wasn't sure whether it was safe to eat. I had to eat it though to be polite, he did try to do something nice for me.

"So, this um… rock climbing day, its you, Alice and her brothers right?" I swallowed the bacon I was eating. _Wait, where was he going with this?_

"Alice's boyfriend Jasper and Edwards Girlfriend Tanya," I added

"Who is going to be your partner?" Dad asked.

"Um… well, we all get to swap partners but at the start I get Emmett because you know, Alice and Jasper and Edward and Tanya," this was so awkward.

"So, you got a thing for Emmett or something like that, kid?" That was too far.

"Dad, I have to go and get ready. The others will be here soon,"

"Bella, wasn't Edward meant to come round yesterday?" dad asked as I walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, but we decided that we'll leave it for Monday because he had some stuff to do," I replied from the bathroom. I didn't tell dad the complete truth, that Tanya wanted Edward to stay the night at her place. The only thing that upset me is that Edward and I organised our study 'date' for this Friday and then Tanya calls and he gives her priority one. I guess I couldn't blame him, I mean she is his girlfriend. I walked into my room and grabbed a backpack which in it I put my phone, camera and wallet. A few minutes later, I heard the honk of Emmett's jeep and without wasting a second I was out the door and climbing in the front seat next to Emmett. Alice and Jasper were at the back and Edward and Tanya in the middle.

When I first saw Tanya, I knew exactly why Edward chose her as his girlfriend. She was absolutely beautiful. She was tall, curvy, blond and had a perfect face. Edward and Tanya made the most perfect couple ever.

"Hi everyone," I said as I hoped into the front seat of the car.

"Tanya, this is Bella," Edward introduced me

"Nice to meet you Tanya," I said.

"Nice to meet you too Bella, Edward has told me all about you," she stated.

_So Edward talked about me _I thought to myself. As Emmett pulled out of my driveway, I caught a glimpse of dad at the window. I turned my head and looked at Alice. Dad was paranoid and Alice knew that very well. The first time Alice came around, dad interrogated her like she was one of these mad girls that had committed a crime. At least I know that if I ever want to get someone of my back, all I need to do is invite them around to my place.

The drive wasn't bad. I started to get to know Tanya a bit better and Edward decided to change seats with me so that I could sit next to her. She told me about her time in Canada and how she always wanted to do charity work. She spent one year working in an orphanage in Alaska and that's where she met Edward.

"How did you get involved with the mission work?" I asked her

"Through school, I lived in Port Angeles for a few years and our school was very involved with charity. It sounded like a great opportunity to help those in need," she answered. Jasper and Alice were whispering so low that no one could make out what they were talking about and Edward and Emmett where talking about the Soccer on Monday night.

We pulled up at the Rock Climbing centre and hoped out of the Jeep and walked around to the main entrance. Edward went up to the counter to tell them that we had arrived while the rest of us got our harnesses put on. They were so uncomfortable. I couldn't image what it would feel like for the guys. After about a five minute lecture on what to do and what not to do, we were off to tackle the 'giant walls of terror'-according to Emmett. _Emmett has a great sense of humour. _

"Ladies first," Emmett said has he helped me attach my harness to one end of the rope. Although we were starting off on the easy wall and I must admit, it actually looked kind of hard.

"Okay, so take your time and think about where you are putting your feet," he told me

"Got it," I put my right foot on the yellow rock at the bottom of the wall and my hands on the yellow rocks just above my head. I pushed myself off from the ground and started to climb. _One rock at a time, don't look down_. I climbed right up to the top of the wall and slammed my hand on the last rock.

"Woooohoooo!" Emmett screamed from down on the mat

"Go Bella!" Alice screamed when she noticed me up the top

"Well done Bella. Good Job," it was Edwards's perfect voice I heard. Yes, I was trying to get over. Edward but seriously, I can't resist his voice. I slid down the rope to be cheered on by everyone down below. Emmett and I continued climbing the walls and challenging ourselves as we went along. Emmett was very good at this. He reached the top of all the 'hard' walls and taught me a few tricks as well. Jasper and I swapped partners and I was with Alice. Alice was so light and it was so easy to keep her up in the air. Edward and Tanya were always on the wall next to us. Edward and I ended up climbing the walls together and laughing when each of us slipped. I felt so sorry for Alice for when I did slip, she would have to use all her strength to keep me from falling.

"Sorry Alice,"

"That's okay honey," she replied

Edward and I reached the top of the wall and then slid down. Then, to add more excitement to the day, we decided to have a partner race. We swapped back to our original partners and Jasper went through the rules.

"Alright, we are now officially at war with each other," Jasper said pacing from one side of the wall to the other.

"The girls will be first to climb the wall then the guys will climb. Once the guys have finished climbing the wall, you are to unhook yourself from the rope and yell done. The first partners to finish will be crowned the 'Rock Climbers'!" Jasper made us laugh. It was like he was the Commander and we were the Troops of the 'Forks Army'.

"There is to be no hitting, pushing, bad language, put downs or name calling. I want to see a clean game, understand?"

"Yes, Commander Hale Sir!" Emmett said as he straightened up his back hand put his hand on his forehead.

"Gents, Tie up your ladies," Jasper said. Emmett grabbed the rope, hooked me onto it and secured my harness.

"We've done this wall before so it should be easy," he whispered into my ear. "Follow the yellow rocks, they're the easiest," he added. Tanya, Alice and I walked up to wall and got ready to climb. The guys were behind us with both of their hands on the rope, ready to pull us up.

"On your marks, Get set, Go!" screamed Jasper. We were off. I followed Emmett's instructions and kept on the yellow rocks. Tanya was in front of me by about 2 rocks. Her feet were in my face. Alice was coming last but I noticed that she wasn't trying her hardest. She had a huge smile on the pixie face of hers and was going so slow up the wall. Tanya reached the top first and then slid down the rope. I was behind her and Alice was being little Miss Daisy. I ran over to Emmett and unhooked myself. We swapped positions and he was then competing with Edward. Alice was still trying to get to the top when the guys got to the wall. Emmett and Edward were laughing as they were racing each other. I started to pull the rope faster as Emmett sped up. Both guys were tying when already half way up the wall when Jasper started. Still tying, Emmett and Edward touch the top of the wall and then slid down the rope.

"Done!" They both screamed. Jasper just touched the top of the wall and then slid down.

"From what I saw, it was a tie. So… its tie breaker time,"

"What the hell are we going to do for a tie breaker," asked Edward

"Oh, the same thing just this time the guys will start first," Alice replied. We all looked at Jasper.

"Yes," he said. We all got ready to race for the last time. Jasper was this time standing next to us.

"Ready and…go, go go!" Jasper screamed again. Jasper acted like he was in the army which made me think whether that was something he wanted to do. Emmett started to climb the wall faster this time. Edward was right behind him. The guys were going way faster than last time and because of that, when it was my turn, I decided to fast on the medium rocks. I didn't know what I was doing and I'm pretty sure Emmett didn't know either. I was going as fast as I could up the wall trying the beat Tanya. I over took her and that's when it all happened. My foot slipped on one of the rocks and I was left hanging.

"Bella, I've got you!" Emmett yelled. True to his word, he was holding me up and I could feel it. I tried to pull myself up but failed and I fell off the wall. I was in mid air falling. I closed my eyes hoping that I would feel a tug of the rope and Emmett saving me but I didn't feel anything. _Wasn't he pulling on the rope, holding me up a minute ago? Was he just going to let me fall? _I thought to myself. I waited to feel the tug of the rope but instead I felt two giant arms around me. I opened my eyes to see Emmett's face looking at me, his beautiful blue eyes staring into mine.

"You could have just pulled on the rope and stopped me from think I was a goner," I said to him

"Yes, but why would I want to give a beautiful girl like you a, wedgy that would hurt until you're thirty?" Emmett replied. I giggled, I felt weird and my thoughts were blocked by his kiss.


	8. Confused

_Confusion_

_What on earth?_ I was thinking to myself. _This is so sudden! I'm in love Edward._My eyes were still wide open with shock and I wasn't kissing him back which is probably why he ended our kiss. Everyone was silent including Alice. They were just staring at us with there mouths wide open.

"That was unexpected," Edward said. I could feel myself tearing up but I didn't know why. I released myself from Emmett's arms and ran into the bathroom. Alice and Tanya came after me while the rest of the guys stayed behind. I couldn't imagine how Emmett would be feeling at the moment. He did kiss me but it just kind of happened. I ran into the cubical and locked the door. I started to cry, I didn't know entirely why I was crying, I just was worried about our friendship. I promised myself not to let it go this far and the fact that this was all so sudden. I did meet him when I met Alice but it's been years since we have talked. I only properly met him three weeks ago._Its okay, you have a right to be confused right now_I thought to myself.

"Bella honey, are you okay?" I heard Alice' pixie voice coming from outside the cubical. I didn't reply.

"Bella, can I come in?" Alice asked. Once again I didn't reply. I was so confused and I didn't know what to answer.

"Bella, you didn't do anything wrong. Don't beat yourself up about it. These things happen," Tanya told me. I unlocked the door and stood in front of them. I started to cry even more and fell into Alice and Tanya's arms for a hug.

"Shhhh," Alice hushed me.

"I don't know what happened. It's so sudden like ten minutes ago we were friends then we kiss. Do you know what I mean? There was nothing leading up to it, oh, I feel so confused,"

"Honey, this is my entire fault," Alice said. I tried to stop her from saying what she was about to say but she stop me.

"If I didn't put pressure on you, if I didn't organise this stupid date thing for you, this wouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry," Alice apologised. I tried to say something but she didn't let me. It wasn't right to let her take the blame for it because it wasn't her fault. I was still confused about why this all happened and I really didn't know what to do.

"Emmett's waiting outside, I better go apologise," I said. Tanya and Alice nodded and still linked together, we walked outside of the bathroom. Emmett looked so embarrassed and ashamed when he saw me with my red eyes.

"I am so sorry Bella. I don't know what happened. I didn't want to hurt you. Please forgive me," Emmett said taking a few steps closer to me but still cautious of how close he came. I didn't like seeing him like this. I walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Listen to me," I said. "It is not your fault. These things happen, I over reacted. We should sit down and talk about it but not now please. I just really want to get home,"

"Of course," Emmett, Jasper and Edward started to make their way to the car whist Alice, Tanya and I linked and walked behind them. I knew Emmett was feeling horrible and the moment but I didn't want him to. As we got to the car, Emmett reached for the keys in his back pocket but Edward grabbed them before he did.

"Let me drive," Edward said and without any hesitation Emmett moved around to the passenger's seat. Jasper was sitting in the middle by himself and Tanya, Alice and I said in the back seat together. I was in the middle with Tanya on my left and Alice on my right. I couldn't believe how nice Tanya was being. We only just met yet she was still willing to comfort me. The drive home seemed longer this time but it was probably because I wanted to get away from everyone so badly. What made it worse was the awkward silence in the car, everyone was silent and the radio wasn't even on. When we finally arrived home, Alice fixed me up so that my faded red eyes didn't catch my dad's attention.

"I shouldn't probably get out and explain to Charlie what happened,"

"Emmett, don't worry about it! It's not your fault, trust me and if dad asks why I have been crying, I'll say I fell on my butt," I replied causing everyone to laugh.

"I'll see you all on Monday," I said as I hoped out of the Jeep. Edward and Alice hoped out of the car and went to sit with their lover. Alice winded down the window and told that she would call me. I nodded my head and the car pulled out of the driveway. I gave Emmett and huge smile hoping that it would make him feel better. He gave me a brief smile and then drove away. I sighed and walked up the stairs. When I reached the front door, there was a white note hanging on it. I recognised dad's messy writing.

Bella,

Some hooligans are causing trouble down on the main street.

I will be home late tonight. You know what to do.

Love you

Dad

I knew exactly what he meant. I bent over and got the spare key that was hidden under a dead leave in the pot. I opened the front door, took the note of it and put the key on the coffee table. I opened a few windows downstairs and then just walked up stairs to me room and locked myself in it. I took off my shoes and jumped onto my bed. I just wanted to sleep; everyone says that the world looks better in the morning. My alarm clock said it was six o'clock but I didn't care that it was early. I closed my eyes and emptied my mind off everything that happened today. I concentrated on my breathing and soon I was sleeping.

"_Emmett! I am so sorry about Saturday, please forgive me!"_

"_Bella, What are you talking about?" Emmett replied. We were at school and he was walking towards me._

"_The kiss," I replied_

"_What kiss?" Emmett asked. What was happening? Doesn't he remember?_

"_The one that happened at Rock Climbing on Saturday,"_

"_We never went Rock Climbing Bella. Are you feeling okay?" It was a dream! Oh My God!_

"_Sorry Emmett, it was a dream," I replied_

"_Haha, nice Bella. I was about to say, what would your boyfriend think if I kissed you?" Emmett asked. I have a boyfriend? Just then I turned around to see Edward walking up to me and taking me into his arms._

The phone started ringing downstairs. As I tumbled out of bed I realised it was seven thirty and I was starving. I tripped down the stairs and answered the phone.

"Yes?" I said yawning

"Bella, is that you? You sound drunk," it was Alice.

"I just got out of bed,"

"What the hell are you doing sleeping?" _Having a great dream_I thought.

"I wanted to sleep, is that such a crime?" I replied.

"No, I guess not. Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Hungry," I replied straight away. I moved to kitchen and opened the fridge.

"You know what I meant,"

"Regretting everything that happened today," I got out the ham, lettuce and mayonnaise then moved over to the pantry and got out the bread.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"Making a sandwich, I'm hungry!" I made my sandwich and sat on the couch. Alice was quite.

"Alice? Are you there?

"Yes, I'm here. You know, some good could come from this,"

"What could come from this?"

"You and Emmett getting together; I mean you may realise that you like him,"

"Alice!"

"I know, hit me with your insults,"

"No honey, I wasn't… anyway, I really don't know what is happening. I just what this to get cleared up,"

"Talk to him,"

"That's what I'm planning to do, it's the only way to sort it out," Then I realised I finished my sandwich.

"I just finished my sandwich,"

"Lovely,"

"No, really I only made it thirty seconds ago! I was so hungry,"

"Off topic here!"

"Sorry," I put the plate on the coffee table and put my feet up.

"Anyway, yes, so talk to him,"

"What should I say? I don't know what to do,"

"Well, it really depends on what you want to do. Do you want to forget it happened and have 'why did it happen' stuck in your head or-" I cut her off.

"Alice, I can't get with Emmett. I don't want to risk our friendship…." I sat up.

"Too late," I just ignored her.

"AND this all happened so suddenly, it would be too weird,"

"Then slow it down!"

"How do I do that?"

"Honey, just talk to him; Ask him what he wants to do and what he if comfortable with then go out together. Get to know each other more and if it works it works,"

"I don't know Alice,"

"Bella, trust me,"

Alice always knew about this stuff and always knew what I should do and what I shouldn't. Its like she has been through every boyfriend situation possible and she has good advice for it

"The thing that I am most worried about is killing our friendship,"

"Don't worry. Emmett is pretty good with not letting silly things risk his friendship with people,"

"Okay,"

"So are you going to talk to him?"

"Yes, I just don't know what I want to do. I'll work it out,"

"Okay, I have to go. I'll talk to you on Monday,"

"Okay honey,"

"Bye,"

"See you,"

I needed to talk to Emmett. I was going to talk to him on Monday and sort it out. It's the right thing to do. I went to the kitchen and washed my plate. I cleaned up and then walked back up stairs. I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling and once again I closed my eyes and fell into the darkness.


	9. Talking

_Talking_

Sunday was a very boring day and by the end of it I felt guilty and sick. I got up at around six and walked down stairs. Dad was making breakfast again but this time it was just plain cereal.

"What time did you get home last night?" I asked

"Ten. I see that you had a tiring day,"

"You have no idea," I mumbled. Dad came and sat next to me.

"So, um….. Emmett and you are-," I got up from the table and put my half finished bowl in the sink.

"Kid wait, sit down,"

"No dad!" I shouted at him. "I am not going to sit here and let you assume things just because I am single and I went with my friends to a partner activity! Just because my school has become co-ed" Dad cut me off.

"Bella clam down. I'm just worried about you,"

"You know dad, you shouldn't. You have been so paranoid since mum died that I can't take it anymore. I am capable of protecting myself! Please just clam down," I turned around and stormed off to my room crying. I have never talked to my dad like that and it must have hurt him. I felt like my world was crumbling down and all because a stupid kiss. I didn't talk to him at all for the rest of the day. When I wanted to say something, I backed out from saying it and he continued doing what he was doing. That night, I walked into his bedroom to apologise when I saw him on the bed with his and mums wedding album. He was looking at the pictures and stroking mums face.

"Dad?" I said opening the door just a bit. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, come here," Dad said with open arms. I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry dad; just a lot of this happened at Rock Climbing, I was just tired,"

"It's okay Bella. I'm kind of used to not being the one you usually talk to, and to tell you the truth, I don't think I would want to be the one to try and resolve all your girlie problems"

"I always had mum for that," I said giggling. "God I miss her,"

"Yeah, me too," dad replied. He sighed and reached over to grab the wedding album. Dad pointed at the first picture of him and mum. Mum was so beautiful. Her green eyes sparkling, her face flawless and her light brown hair was pulled back with a purple lily. She was twenty when she got married, only three years older than I was now. Now about Dad, couldn't say the same. He looked so daggy in a suit. At the top of the photo it said 'Charlie and Rene'. The first year of grief is always hard but I felt stronger than ever now. I was ready to help my dad through his grief as well. I walked to my room and lay in my bed. As I went through all the things that happened this weekend, I felt sick and worried about the next day. I feel asleep and hoped for a good day.

Emmett didn't come to school until lunch. I was worried he wouldn't show up at all and it would be my fault. I didn't ask him why he came later on; all I did was talk to him about Saturday. We walked onto the oval and sat under an oak tree. Emmett sighed and then looked at me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry,"

"Emmett, please don't beat yourself up about this whole thing. It's stupid to risk our friendship over that,"

"I know," he turned and looked at the road. It was silent for a few minutes and then Emmett turned and looked at me again.

"So do you want to forget it happened?" he asked.

"No," I said in a soft gentle voice. "Do you?"

"No, what do we do?" he asked.

"Well if we don't want to forget it happened that only means one thing,"

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend," Emmett sighed.

"Or, we could slow it down," He looked at me surprised.

"We'll go out, get to know each other better and if we want, then we can get together. But until then, we can stay friends," Emmett put a smile on his face. We hugged and started laughing. He helped me up and we walked back to tree where the rest of our group were sitting. "Oh, I almost forgot," I said. "If it doesn't work out, our friendship will not be broken," he smiled.

"I promise," I felt relived that this actually went so well. I owed Alice a huge thank you. When we got back to the tree everyone was looking at us. We didn't answer any of their questions about 'us'. They all stopped asking but Alice got the hint that we were dating.

"Don't worry. I'll ask tonight!" Edward said laughing**. **_Crap! I forgot about our study 'date' _I just stared at him. I thought I would love having Edward over but really tonight I was dreading it. We hoped into his car and drove home after school.

"So….. you and Emmett and thing now?" he asked.

"Aaah, your worse than my dad," I said. Frustrated, I turned and looked out the window.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know,"

"No I'm sorry," I said turning to look at him. "Emmett and I decided to slow things down and start to go out. You know, learn more about each other then decide if we want to take it further,"

"That's good," Edward said. He didn't mention it at all on the rest of the way home. Chemistry was first on our hit list. We had to revise the periodic table- including the atomic number and symbol for each chemical.

"I wonder what the symbol for love would be if it was a chemical on the table," I mumbled. Edward laughed. He grabbed my table and drew an extra box. In it he wrote the number two, drew a love heart and wrote love underneath.

"The atomic number is two because you need two hearts and the love heart is pretty self explanatory. So there you go," I smiled and looked away. Have you ever had word vomit?

"Edward I have to tell you something. The day I met you, I fell in love with you. You're just amazing. The reason Alice set me up with Emmett was to help me get my mind off you because of Tanya. Tanya is a nice person and I must admit I am very jealous. Now I don't know what to think," He looked at me with the same expression on his face as before I told him. "But, remember how you nearly kissed me,"

"I can explain-"

"I don't need you to explain. I just want you to know that its confused me a lot more than I should and I like Emmett, and I think I may like him more than a friend but then there's you," I thought I was able to handle this but I started tearing up. I couldn't believe what I just said. Edward looked at me and he smiled. I didn't go on.|

"Bella, you're a sweet girl and I must admit that you are beautiful. I'm so sorry, I cant, I don't-" it was hard for him to get the words out. "What happened, there is no excuse for it and I-" He took hold of my hand and looked into my eyes. "At the time, I felt something that I never felt before but it was just that moment. I don't know why it happened but it did and I just want to let you know I have no other feelings for you. You are just my very good friend and that's it. I do have a girlfriend and I am faithful to Tanya,"

"I know Edward, I just had to get it off my chest."

"I know what you mean," I loved Edward on Friday but today it's a different story. He just told me that he wasn't interested and even though I sort of knew that from before, it hurt and slowly the love died.

We continued with our study until nine o'clock. Dad still wasn't home and when Edward left. I waved goodbye and walked back into the house. I was still confused and know torn between Edward and Emmett but I just have to wait until the date to see what happens.

* * *

Hey all,

I hope you're not mad about Emmett and Bella. Please continue reading and you'll all see that this really is a Bella and Edward story.  
Keep reading and review :)

-x-Nancy-x-


	10. Reminded

_**Reminded**_

"Hey Bella," Emmett said as I shut my locker door. He has a habit of doing that.

"Hey Emmett," we started walking to class. Even though he was a year older than me, we still had our period 2 classes in the same corridor.

"Are you…doing anything this weekend?" Emmett asked nervously.

"First date huh?" I asked.

"Um, Yeah," he still sounded nervous.

"I'm free,"

"Well I was thinking of taking you to _Itanliano_ but I wasn't sure," _Itanliano_ was the best restaurant in town. No doubt it was expensive as well.

"Its not because its expensive, it's just that you said we should take it slow and maybe _Itanliano_ is too much for a first date," Emmett came to a stop. I realised we were outside his classroom. The door was open and all who were inside were looking at us. It's been a week since Emmett and I decided to start dating and since then we have been the hottest topic at school. Jess was very jealous. I reached up and looked over Emmett's shoulder. Some of the people I looked at turned away when they realised I saw them.

"No, _Italiano_is great. Thank you Emmett," I said. Emmett put a smile on his face which I found gorgeous. He was so kind a thoughtful.

"I'll book online today and I'll pick you up at six on Saturday," he said.

"Isn't it funny how everyone says they will pick you up at six?" he laughed. I shook my head and then we hugged. Wolf whistles were coming from his class. Still hugging Emmett, I stuck my finger at them. I walked to biology and Rosalie was sitting up the back.

"So what did Emmett want?" I turned to look at her. _How did she know about that?_"Jasper sent Alice and me an email saying that Emmett was planning on asking you something after period 1 class. I guess you can call him our personal gossip magazine because you will never tell us anything and Jasper has every class with Emmett and Emmett does tell Jasper everything so yeah. Which is kind of bad not telling your best friends everything," she said.

"Rosalie, are you okay?" I said. I never heard her talk so much. That was Alice's job.

"Yeah, my horoscope said that today, my gift of gab will come,"

"Anyway, I just really don't want to make a huge deal about me and Emmett and I knew that you will find out through Edward or Jasper anyway," I replied. Just then Ms Bowen walked into the class. She was heavily pregnant; Mike, being the suck up that he is, helped her to her seat which was unnecessary.

"Thank you Mike," she thanked him.

"Your welcome Ms Bowen and did I tell you that your hair looks lovely today,"

"Teachers pet," Rosalie mumbled. I turned on my laptop and started searching the net. The good thing about being at the back of the class is that teachers can't tell if you're doing your work or just surfing. Of course we do some of it so when they come around you actually have something to show but when they leave, its back to Google. I opened up my email account. I have four new messages. One from Alice-subject OMG, one from Emmett-subject Date, one from Edward-subject Study date and one from Rosalie-subject WHAT HAPPENED!!! I opened Alice's email.

_Hey babe!_

_So….. What did Emmett say to you? You going out? First date? OMG!_

_-x-Alice-x-_

I didn't bother replying. She could wait until lunch. Next was Emmett's. I had an idea of what it would be about.

_Bella,_

_I booked us in. Saturday at six thirty is our table so yeah…………._

_Bye_

_Goofball-Emmett_

I laughed at the goofball bit. Rosalie turned to look at me.  
"What?" she whispered looking at my screen. _No point in hiding it now_ I thought to myself. She read the e-mail Emmett sent me and then gasped. Ms Bowen looked at us.

"You okay girls?" she asked.

"Yes. Sorry," I replied.

Rosalie tared out a piece of paper from her book and started to write on it. I went back to my Inbox and opened Edwards email. He wanted to organise a study date for Sunday. I looked at the email. Because Emmett and Edward were brothers, Edward was bound to know what Emmett was planning, and then he sends me an email saying he wants a 'study date' the day after we have our first date. It seems a bit suspicious to me. Rosalie passed me a note.

**I'm no Alice so I'm not going to make a huge fuss about this but OMG! Congrats!! YOU AND EMMETT!**

**Oh and by the way, I sent that email forgetting that we had our next class together so please just ignore it :)**

Hehehe nice Rosalie. I always knew you where blond**!**

**FYI I AM BLONDE**

"Girls, I am a nice teacher and I do let you talk a bit during class, I just don't appreciate note passing," I froze. Ms Bowen was behind us. What she said was true. She was new to the school and probably the nicest teacher on the planet. I knew the rule for not passing and I handed her the note. Rosalie looked at me. She didn't have to say anything; the look on her face said it all._Hello! Ms Bowen will know about you and Emmett!_Her eyes were wide open and she was moving her head to Ms Bowen.

"It's fine," I said to her. Rosalie and I weren't paying attention for the rest of the class; we were too busy talking to each other by typing our messages on word. _Smart ._As Rosalie and I were walking out of class, Ms Bowen called us to have a chat with her. Rosalie looked nervous.

"I'm glad the note didn't have anything about me in it because that is usually a very bad thing for us teachers to receive. I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk about boyfriends or anything, please feel free to come to me. I don't bite and I won't tell your parents if that's an issue," she chuckled; Rosalie and I did too. "Bella, I haven't actually met your mother yet. Would it be okay if I organised an appointment to meet her? I'm sure she's lovely but it just seems like your father is the only one actually getting involved with school," I could feel myself tear up. That hole through my heart re-opened. I tried to speak but I couldn't. Everyone knew that I wasn't I good idea to talk to me about mum but Ms Bowen was new and didn't know.

"Bella, are you okay?" Ms Bowen asked. Rosalie wrapped her arms around me. Ms Bowen realised what was wrong.

"I am so sorry Bella," she said putting her left hand on my shoulder.

"That's... okay," I said. Rosalie wiped a tear that fell from my eye. We turned around a walked outside of the class. We were the last ones out to the tree. I tried to hold in my tears but when I saw Emmett, I let it all out. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Alice where all quickly by my side. I fell to the ground crying. Rosalie was still holding onto my arm. Everyone was at my level. Emmett gently grabbed me and pulled me into his lap. The hurt of losing my mother came back to me, even though I thought I was over it. When dad talks about mum, I don't break down like this. No one at school has mentioned my mother since after her funeral. I was crying so hard. Emmett hushed me. I could feel Edward rubbing my back. Alice and Rosalie started hugging me as well.

"Give her some space," Emmett said. They quickly got off and a teacher came over.

"What is the matter?" I heard a deep male voice say.

"Family matter," Edward said. I was glad he didn't say anything about my mum.

"Take her to First Aid so she can have a bit of a lay down," he said walking away. I didn't want to move at all. I just wanted to let it all out and just hide. Emmett picked me up and then put me back down into Alice's lap. I was didn't know what he was doing. He let out a yelp of pain. _Was I too heavy?_

"The arm playing up again?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Damn this arthritis, seriously I must be the only eighteen year old with arthritis!"

"Not really," Edward said. "There is such thing as 'juvenile rheumatoid arthritis'. Lots of kids have it,"

"Yay! I'm a kid now!" Emmett said sarcastically.

"Hello! Edward, take Bella to First Aid if Emmett can't. Jeez! Alice yelled. I could feel Edward picking me up. I put my arms around his shoulder. Alice and Rosalie followed us. I was put into bed and Alice stayed with me. I put the pillow over my head and cried. Alice got me three boxes of tissues and was giving them to me every five minutes.

"Sorry," I said sniffing my nose, my nose muffled by the pillow.

"Nothing to be sorry about Bella," Alice replied.


	11. First Date

_First Date_

I was tossing and turning all night. Dad came and picked me up after Alice made the attendance ladies to call him. My eyes were read and started to sting. I was glad to be going home but I didn't want to talk to dad about anything. Dad had his arm around me all the way home.

"Both hands….on the wheel," I said still sniffing. I took two boxes of tissues home with me. By the time we got home, the floor of the car was completely covered in tissues. He walked me to my room and put me in bed. We sat there talking and he was trying to clam me down. After changing the subject ever five minutes, I decided to let dad in on the whole Emmett situation. I told him everything, from our first kiss until our plans for Saturday.

"I knew it. The way you have been acting since Rock Climbing," I looked at him.

"Was it that obvious?" I asked. He laughed

"Just a tad,"

The sun light beamed down through my window on Saturday morning, waking me up. It was a beautiful day. I lay in bed listening to the birds chirping and the light blow of the wind. I smiled, I knew today would be a good day. I turned on my side and reached for my IPod. I put it onto the speakers and the music started to play; a beautiful contemporary piano piece that Edward recommended to me. The phone rang and dad picked it up. He was soon in my bedroom giving me the phone.

"Its Rosalie," he said passing me the phone. I sat up and grabbed the phone. I waited until dad walked out of the room before I started talking to her.

"Hey," I said pressing the phone to my ear.

"Hey, how are you?" She said.

"I'm fine,"

"You ready for tonight?" I realised that I hadn't even figured out what to wear. I was unprepared and then I started panicking.

"Rosalie! I'm not ready; I have no idea what to wear or anything. I'm panicking," I hopped out of my bed and ran to my closet. I moved all the clothes, searching for a dress or something decent for me to wear._ Nothing! You don't have anything decent. What kind of girl are you? _I thought to myself.

"Okay, clam down. Alice, you and I are going shopping. We will be around in an hour. Get ready!" She said. "You will be fine. Remember you're going out with Emmett, he wouldn't really care what you wear,"

"Rosalie! I'm going to _Italiano!__"_

"Forgot, sorry. See ya!" She hung up before I could say anything. I couldn't believe that I didn't think about this earlier. _Definitely not a good start to the dating game. _

Alice and Rosalie turned up an hour later. From eleven o'clock in the morning until three in the afternoon, we were dress shopping. I couldn't find anything that was me. All of them were Rosalie and Alice but not Angela. At last I found it. A plain sun yellow dress. Rosalie and Alice were appalled.

"Just that? Its so….plain. I mean its just yellow!" Rosalie said. Alice just turned around and walked away. I took it and went to the counter. Rosalie tried to talk me out of buying it.  
"It's me Rosalie. The other dresses weren't me. Isn't it the first rule to be yourself on a first date?" I asked. The lady scanned the dress and then looked at me.

"You're right," she said. "The most important rule. You should never pretend to be something that your not," she added.

"But it's just a dress. I'm not telling her to change her personality or anything, just the dress," I looked at her and then payed.

"Too late," I turned around and smiled. She sighed and walked to meet Alice. The girl behind the counter laughed and gave me the bag.

"Good luck with your date," She said.

"Thank you," I replied. I met Rosalie and Alice outside of the shop. We walked back to the car and dropped Rosalie home. Alice was going to stay with me and help me do my hair. By the time we arrived home, it was four and Emmett would be here in two hours. Alice let my hair down and started to straighten it. She dead straightened my long dark hair got a yellow Rosalie to tie it behind my ear. I stood up and looked in the mirror. I actually looked beautiful for once. Well in my option. Alice left and then Emmett came. She probably passed him on her way home. Dad opened the door and welcomed him in. I could hear them talking. Dad was probably making him feel uncomfortable. I looked at the mirror and sighed. As I walked down stairs I could hear them go silent and make their way to the stairs. Emmett was wearing black pants with a pale blue shirt. I laughed. We looked so formal.

"We will be back by nine," Emmett told my dad.

"Great. Good luck," he said. Emmett took my hand and we walked to the car. I waved good-bye to my dad as he sat at the window watching us leave. Emmett and I were talking and laughing all the way. When we arrived at the restaurant, Emmett helped me out of the car and walked me into the restaurant. Once the person at the front showed us to our table, Emmett and I sat ourselves down. He didn't pull out the chair for me but I didn't really care. I wasn't expecting him to anyway. We were given a menu and asked to order drinks. I looked at the menu, everything was so expensive. I felt so bad that Emmett was paying so much. A Cesar Salad was twenty four dollars. I bit my lip and tried to look for the cheapest thing to order.

"I'll get a lemon, lime and bitters," Emmett told the waiter. "And Bella?" He asked.

"What?" I replied. I looked at the waiter "Oh, sorry. Lemonade for me," Emmett laughed.

"And are you ready to order your entries?" the waiter asked. Emmett looked at me.

"We will just get the four dips with Italian bread thanks," I said. Emmett nodded as the waiter dotted down our order. He turned around and walked away. I sighed. Emmett looked at me.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yes, I'm just… well nervous that's all," I turned my head and looked at the kitchen. Emmett grabbed my hand.

"You shouldn't be nervous," I looked at him. "Just imagine we are at school, at lunch," he said. I laughed.

"I don't think I really want to imagine I am at school on a weekend," the entries came out. The bread was warm and tasted lovely. Emmett was being his typical funny self. I kept on laughing and barley touched my food.

"Eat," He ordered me. I laughed.

"I am a woman. I can multitask," I smiled. He laughed.

"That's why your pasta is cold and still not eaten," the night went on. The waiter was still trying to be a comedian. Emmett assured me that he was a better comedian than the waiter. I ended up finishing half of my pasta in the huge plate they had given me. The waiter juggled the bill and threw it to Emmett. He didn't let me see how much dinner was. He grabbed his credit card out from his wallet and put in the black folder that contained the bill. We walked out of the restaurant, being waved goodbye to by the waiter.

We drove home and he walked my up to the door. It was silent inside. I was worried that dad would be looking through the window. I checked just in case.

"Is the coast clear?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," I said. He leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands around my waist. The light came on and dad opened the door. We stopped.

"Goodnight Emmett," he said. We let go of each other and he said goodnight. I looked at my Dad in disbelief. He has a habit of doing that. _Just embarrassing me in the worst possible times! How annoying can he get? _Dad stood there with his arms cross waiting for Emmett to leave. I wouldn't be surprised if he turned around and told me I wasn't worth it because I would if I was a boy and my girlfriend's dad was a big doof.

"Bye," dad urged for him to leave. I let out a frustrated sigh and walked past my dad. His slammed the door and locked it. I walked over to the window and mouthed sorry to Emmett. He smile and drove out of the drive way. Dad cleared his throat and I turned around to see him behind me once again with his hands cross. I was ready for a lecture on how I am too young and that I should break it off with him. Dad was just the sort of person who would say yes and then change his mind. I looked at him awaiting his lecture.

"So how was it?" he asked. "Had a good time?" I ignored him and went to my room. I undressed and got into my tracksuits and a singlet. I lay on my bed thinking about what just happened. It was our second kiss but to me it felt like the first as the first time I was too shocked to realize what was going on. I wasn't sure whether the kiss what was it should have been. It was my first kiss so I wasn't sure what to expect but I like Emmett, so I think it was what it should have been.


	12. Truth Be Finally Told

**_Truth Be Finally Told_**

"You have got to be kidding!" Alice exclaimed as Emmett went to sit next to me on the bus. He put his right arm around me and pulled me into a warm hug. _Obviously Emmett didn't mention our little kiss on Saturday to the others _"Oh, my Gosh!" she continued. Edward sat in front of us with Alice but he didn't look pleased. There was no smile on his face, no congratulations. He face was dark and cold like he was about to punch somebody.

"Emmett didn't say anything about your date on Saturday. How it went I mean." Edward said looking at Emmett even though he was talking to me.

"Oh and why was that Emmett." I asked

"I didn't want to brag that the prettiest girl in world is mine," I saw Edward tense out of the corner of my eye, "plus I wanted it to be a surprise." I smiled and then looked at Edward. His expression hadn't changed.

"Well then, I'm so happy for you two," he said. I just smiled and then put my head on Emmett's shoulder.

"Are you okay bro? You look a little upset." Emmett asked Edward obviously noticing Edward's lack of enthusiasm.

"It's just that I am your brother and usually you tell me everything but this time you didn't."

"Like I said, it was meant to be a surprise. What's so bad about that?" Alice's eyes flickered between Edward and Emmett.

"Nothing,"

"You don't have to get so worked up over a surprise Edward." Emmett said smiling.

"I just had a bad night last night. No sleep and crap so sorry about that. I truly am happy for you two," Edward said but I still wasn't convinced. I could read it in his face. Emmett not telling him about us and lack of sleep wasn't responsible for his crappy mood.

"I hate you." Alice said still yelling. I looked at her puzzled.

"What?" I said. "Are you jealous?" I joked. Emmett and Edward laughed.

"No! You have forced me to sit next to _Smelly Eddie_ here because you just have to sit next to _Goofball Emmett_," _So that's where he gets his nickname from_ I thought_. _The bus turned the corner and parked a school. We all waited until everyone was off the bus before we got off as well. Rosalie and Jasper were waiting for us as usual. Unlike Alice, Rosalie wasn't that hyper over my relationship with Emmett. I knew she figured out what happened and that we made it official. Rosalie was smart; I didn't need to tell her these things. Alice on the other hand needs a little push to get these things.

"Okay, everyone I need your attention!" Rosalie said. We all turned to look at her. She cleared her throat. "Everyone knows that the Annual Teen Night at Academy night club is on Saturday and I was thinking-" I interrupted her.

"I wouldn't be allowed. Remember, my dad's a cop. He wouldn't allow it," I said.

"Hold up," Edward said. "What are we talking about?" Emmett laughed and taped Edward on the shoulder.

"You have been away for way to long my brother," I felt sorry for him_. He is always bagged out by Emmett and Alice because he has missed so much. _

"Academy is the best night club in Forks," Jasper said. Edward moved his hand signalling for more information. "Every year they hold and teen night for fifteen to eighteen year olds, it's an alcohol and drug free."

"So, like I was saying, I think we should all go! That would be an awesome night."

"Like _I_ said, I wouldn't be allowed. Dad still thinks that there is always alcohol and these 'so called alcohol and drug free' nights." the bell rang and we all started to make our way inside. Away with the bags and out with the books. We got our names marked off and then walked to Drama. Emmett had Geography but it was in the same corridor as mine. We were talking about our goals and what we want to achieve when we are older.

"I just never thought that you would want to become and actress," I turned and looked at him.

"And why is that?"

"Well, I dunno, you don't seem like the kind of girl that would want to become a stuck up, rich celebrity," I laughed. That wasn't the first time someone said that to me. My mum was always supportive of me and my decisions of life. She knew I was a smart person and she wanted me to do whatever made me happy, dad was the opposite. If it was up to him I would become a cop, doctor, vet or a lawyer. I couldn't stand having a job that involved me sitting in an office all day. I needed to do around and see the world but also have fun while doing it. Acting was a dream of mine and I was determined to do my best at school and then achieve that dream even if sometimes the dream seemed impossible to reach.

"There are some pretty intelligent celebrities out there that do so much for charities and things like that. They're not all Paris Hilton's," I said.

"Yeah, name me at least two and I'll let you pass," I thought about it for a second. So many celebrities do so much for charities but they are real bitches in real life. They may have donate over a million dollars to a charity but then they would be wasted by drugs and still be stuck up and snobby because they think they are better than everyone else

"Well, Miranda Kerr and me, I guess, when I finished acting school and become an actress. There, that makes two," Emmett laughed. "My inter-actress will shine…one day," I said.

"I guess I will see you later." Emmett said as we arrived outside my drama class. I nodded my head and the words that were going to come out were blocked by his short but sweet kiss.

"Okay you two," Edward said, "keep it G-Rated." I laughed and Emmett gave Edward an evil look and then walked about. When Emmett left, Edward started talking to me but I didn't really pay attention. I just nodded my head and kept thinking about the one thing that was bothering me since Saturday but didn't tell anyone. Did I love Emmett? Was it fair on him that I was his girlfriend but I wasn't sure whether I was in love with him or not? God, I hate being new to this thing.

"Bella?" Edward asked

"Huh?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts.

"Are you going to try and convince your dad to let you come to Academy?"

"Oh, uh… yeah I guess. I will try my best. I asked 2 years ago and he said no so I don't know."

"Yeah, but Bella, two years ago you were fifteen. Your seventeen now and seriously, it won't be much fun without you." He said. I found that a bit weird seeing as though he has never seen me party. Anyone would know that I am definitely not the life of the party.

"I am sure you will manage without me if I can't come." Our teacher finally showed up and we went into drama. The day was normal apart from the fact that everyone now knew about me and Emmett. It was like I was a celebrity and everyone knew what I was doing and with whom I was going out with. Jess Stanley was apparently jealous because she wanted him before she even met him and now it's not fair. I just rolled my eyes.

After continuous nagging from everyone, I finally worked up the courage to ask my over protective father to let me go to Academy. I practiced what I going to say to him over and over in my head.

"Dad, I am almost an adult now which means I can do whatever I want without you telling me otherwise-" I stopped. That was definitely not going to work.

"Dad, I have made some really good friends this year and I really want to-" I sighed. "This is useless." I said to myself. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was messy and my mascara had smudged under my eyes. The smudged mascara looked pretty good on me. It didn't make me look Goth but it suited me in a way. Well, at least that's what I think. Everyone knows I know nothing about looking good.

"Bella, dinner." Dad called from downstairs. I sighed and walked to the kitchen still trying to think about what to say. I smelled the macaroni and cheese that dad probably just made up five minutes ago.

"Sorry I couldn't make anything fancier. I just bought the readymade stuff and threw it into the microwave." Dad tried to explain himself.

"Dad, we have been over this a thousand times. You're not the best cook but it doesn't matter. All that matters is your trying your best for me and I thank you for that." I started sweet talking him and he just eyed me.

"Okay." He said suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"Can I please go to Academy with my friends?" I said quickly. Dad sat down and started eating. I stared at him for a while and then I convinced that the answer was no. I sighed and sat down and started eating as well. This silence was incredibly awkward.

"I think your mum's clubbing clothes are on the top self in the closet," dad said unexpectedly not looking up from his meal.

"What?"

"Well I am pretty sure you don't have anything decent to wear to Academy and you probably can't be stuffed to go to shopping for an outfit, so just take you mothers." Dad continued. I looked at him with my mouth wide open. Did he just allow me to go to Academy? I didn't ask him about his decision to actually let me go but I did ask him about his decision to let me wear my mum's clothes. It's not like he said anything about no one touching mum's possessions but we just didn't. We left it all as it was before she died.

"I can't grieve over your mother's death forever Bella and plus, those clothes need to be worn. I swear I hear them at night screaming 'wear me!'." I laughed. I was really surprised with dad's change of attitude. Maybe this was for the better. Maybe life was going to get a lot easier from now on. Everything was finally looking up.

I spent the rest of the night in my parents' bedroom looking at all the clothing that was once wore by my mother. I never thought she was this stylish. Prada shoes, Guess bags, she was like an older version of Alice.

"Your mother was incredibly stylish before she married." Dad was standing at the door way looking at me.

"How come I never knew that?" I asked. I always thought my mother was pretty plain with her style. I thought that was where I got it.

"When we married and had you, she just couldn't be bothered anymore. It happens to everyone but she could never bring herself to throw away anything that was over one hundred dollars. Most of the stuff in there is... prida." Dad said. I laughed.

"You mean Prada," I corrected him. "But I am surprised you got even that close to it. Well done." He laughed and walked out of the bedroom. I looked at everything that was lying out in front of me. I could just image Rosalie and Alice if they saw all this. It was definitely not my style but I didn't mind for one night. I got up and started looking through the dresses that where hanging until I found it. A dress that looked like it was a top and a skirt. The top was black and the bottom was separated into three sections. The top was purple, the middle was a dark grey colour and the final was a lighter grey colour. It was absolutely gorgeous and it was me. Silver stilettos and a sliver clutch bag accompanied the dress. I tried on the outfit and for the first time in my life, I actually thought I looked drop dead gorgeous.

The week flew by incredible fast and Saturday finally arrived. Just like last Saturday, I was woken by a phone called from Alice.

"Rosalie and I are coming to your place and around four to help you get ready and then we will drive to academy at six thirty to arrive there at seven." She said all hyped up as usual.

"This may surprise you but I have an outfit already picked out so you don't need to come by."

"No offence darling, but you know may need some help."

"None taken. You know what, come over and I'll gladly prove to you that my taste is getting much better."

"Okay then. This shall be interesting. See you."

"Bye." I felt really proud of myself and really surprisingly, really excited for tonight. I got out of bed and did the usual thing and waited around until Alice and Rosalie turned up. I was amazed when I saw their outfits. They were amazing and beautiful. Alice was wearing a dress that was black at the top with a black bow and the bottom looked like a long tutu. She was wearing black stilettos and her hair had a black flower pinned in it. Rosalie looked amazing too. Her long blonde hair was dead straight and she was wearing a blood red strapless dress with a black ribbon around her waist. She was wearing giant heals that made her heaps taller than me and she was clutching a sparkly black clutch bag.

"Alright Bella. I want you to march up to your room, get changed and come down here so we can make sure that you are telling the truth about your 'amazing' outfit." Alice said winking. I laughed and walked back up stairs. I got changed, put on my mother's diamond necklace, bracelet and earrings and walked back down trying not to trip on anything. As soon as Rosalie and Alice saw me, their mouths dropped open and they truly looked flabbergasted.

"Oh, my God." Was all they said. I smiled and sat down next to them.

"I told you so," I smile and winked at them. We all started laughing and then it was time for them to do my hair and makeup. Rosalie got out her hair iron and started with my hair while Alice did my makeup. Alice blended purple, white and pink to make my eyes look amazing and then just added a bit of mascara, eye liner and lip-gloss. Rosalie curled and straighter my hair and then tied a bit of it up and leaving the rest down. We were all finally ready and headed to Academy.

The guys waited for us outside the club and were amazed to see us when we walked towards them. It was like they all fell into a trance. Their mouths hung wide open and I swear Jasper was drooling over Alice. Emmett wolf whistled and Edward gave us, or maybe just me, that crooked beautiful smile. I blushed and looked down.

"Well hello goddesses," Emmett said. I went up to him and gave him a hug.

"Where is Tanya?" Rosalie asked Edward. Everyone turned to look at Edwards's plain and dark face.

"You going solo tonight, bro?" Emmett asked.

"We are having some issues." Was all he said and before he turned around and walked into the club. Emmett shrugged and we followed, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice followed us. The club was so big and loud. There were so many people dancing to the music and so many other people sitting around tables in the other section of the club. I observed the club for a moment and then caught up to the others.

"Isn't this fantastic?" Alice asked.

"Totally," I replied.

"Jasper, let's dance," Alice said pulling jasper to the dance floor. He turned to look at us and mouthed the word help back to us.

"Oh, God! Hot guy at twelve o'clock," Rosalie said and then just walked towards the tall blonde guy across the dance floor.

"What are you going to do alone bro?" Emmett asked Edward.

"He can dance with us Emmett so he doesn't feel left out." I suggested. Emmett just looked at me.

"Are you kidding?"

'No, you two go and enjoy yourself. I will just sit at the bar and ignore all the girls that start falling all over me." He said with a smile.

"Of course because you are so gorgeous," Emmett said sarcastically and we walked to the dance floor. We joined started dancing and then soon joined Alice and Jasper and then Rosalie and the guy named Dimitri joined us too. I turned my head to see Edward staring at us looking upset. I signalled for him to come and join us but he just shook his head.

"I am going to go and try to convince Edward to stop moping over Tanya," I shouted to Emmett.

"Good luck!" he said back and then turned to Dimitri who was being interrogated by Jasper to make sure he was good enough for Rosalie.

"Come on Mr Sadness, move that tush of yours to the dance floor!" I said to him. He smiled and kindly rejected me.

"No, thanks"

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"Well I can't here can I?" He shouted rudely and then got up and went outside. I stared after him. What was his problem? I turned to look at Emmett who was staring at me. 'What happened?' he mouthed. I shrugged and then followed Edward outside.

"What the hell is your problem Edward? All this week you have been a bastard towards me. What have I done wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," He replied bluntly. I stared at him for a moment then remember how his attitude changed when Emmett announce that we were together on Monday.

"You don't think I'm good enough to date Emmett do you?" I accused.

"What?" he said in a deep voice.

"Oh, why didn't I realise this earlier?" I threw my hands up in the air and then placed them on my head.

"How could you even think that?" Edward asked me. "How could you even think that I would believe something like that?" I was silent. Edward moved towards me. "I thought you knew me better than that Bella."

"Then explain everything! You're moping and your attitude. You started acting like that when Emmett-" I stopped as I suddenly realised the real reason. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth.

"I broke up with her." Edward shouted. "I couldn't put her through anymore of my selfish nonsense. She should have to put up with a boyfriend who is in love with someone else. From the moment I saw you, I felt different. I fell in love but I ignored it because of Tanya and Emmett told me that same night that he liked you. I could have been selfish and crushed the both of them but I am not that kind of person. I did the right thing and look what has happened to me now. I have turned into a monster and the thing is Bella, you actually admitted you liked me and I just ignored you and look, you have fallen in love with Emmett!"

He turned around and walked around in circles looking like he was pulling his hair out. "I can't do this anymore," he said and pulled me tightly to his chest and kissed me so passionately it set off fireworks in my head and right then I knew, my heart belonged to Edward.

* * *

Hello all,

I am terribly sorry that it has taken so long to put up the next chapter. I hope you are all please with the way this story is going. Please review the story so I know whether you like it or not! That is very important so please review!

**Here are the links to the outfits worn at Academy night club!**

_**Alice's outfit-**_

.com/.a/-800wi

_**Rosalie's outfit-**_

./images/all%20about%20eve%

_**Bella's **__**Outfit**_

_**I**__**don't**__**have a picture of the dress as it is a dress that I actually own but the shoes are here:**_http://www./MICHELLE-Inch-Stiletto-Sandal-Silver/dp/B000QWSQSA

Bella's purple eyeshadow- .com/thumb_


End file.
